


Acing Being Death

by Nocticola



Series: Nocti's meta [7]
Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Asexual headcanon, Gen, post episode 2x10 Death Defying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola





	Acing Being Death

George is at her day job at Happy Time, and she is kinda bored, which isn't really a new state for her, although she has become happier about her slot in death lately. Today's boredom isn't the normal boredom, though. This morning she is required to read a long ass text full of PC bullshit about what or aren't allowed to say anymore. There will be a sensitivity training seminar tomorrow and Dolores wants everyone to be properly prepped. If George is honest with herself, it beats actually working and isn't actually that bad.

She's going through the section on sexualities, she goes through them without much thought, until she sees 'asexual'. Huh?Delores Herbig is just walking past her and she decides to ask her about it. They've really bonded this year, especially after she bailed her out from jail.

"Hey, Delores. I was reading the sexualities section. Do you know what 'asexual' means? It sounds, curious."

"I think it means people who don't want sex or are not attracted to people or sumsuch. I must admit, Millie, that I do not really understand those type of people but they also deserve support. I know a few because of my website. They are the people who mean it literally when they ask me to 'pet Murray'. 

"How is Murray?" It's become automatic for George to ask about the cat, but she can't help it. That ancient furball is so adorable. 

"He is doing fine at the moment." 

"I'm glad. But back to this, so you think this is a legit thing?" 

"Oh, Millie. Just because your first time was a disaster that ended up with you going to jail after the heartbreak doesn't mean you have to totally give up! Asexuals are fine people but I'm sure it will go better for you next time." 

"Right..."

Delores pats her on the head as she leaves which throws her. She takes a moment to think about all this. OK, she does have a libido. Just because she's dead doesn't mean she doesn't have those urges. But was she really attracted to Trip? Did she want to have sex with *him* or did she just want to have sex? And why did she want sex? To deal with her libido, or an actual desire for sex? Specific desire to have sex with *Trip*? 

She takes a look around and no one is paying attention to her. Good. She puts the sensitivity training info away and goes to the internet. It takes forever, but she finally manages to put 'asexual' into a google and just waits. Eventually she finds a site called AVEN. She looks around the site for a while and after a while it starts becoming clear to her.

'Holy shit! I think I'm asexual!' she thinks. Out loud she just says,

"Huh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I'm old enough that I had access to the internet in 2004 (when this aired) but I don't quite remember how it was, and I don't know how it was in America. And I haven't really been on AVEN.
> 
> Next chapter is a short meta on why I think George could be ace.


End file.
